


fill me, stuffed me

by sapphireblu



Series: a hwangcloudsung (shameless) smut festive [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireblu/pseuds/sapphireblu
Summary: Jisung is hungry but seems that his boyfriends’ having different idea to make him feels full





	fill me, stuffed me

**Author's Note:**

> a part of hwangcloudsung (shameless) smut festive <3
> 
> \- warning for profanities / curses word and a certain *you-know* body parts  
> \- for anyone who isn't comfortable to read smut story, sorry this isn't for you *wink*  
> \- unbetaed  
> \- and english is not my first language, so i'm taking my apologies in advance for any grammatical error

“I’m hungry.”

Jisung whines in no one particular, hugs the couch pillow closer to his chest, even both of his boyfriends are present at this time. Sungwoon is running through a buzzing television channel and quirks an eyebrow but didn’t say anything whilst Minhyun seems to fiddling on his phone for whatever things he searches on for a good minute after he finished wash up. They sit on a different couch, Jisung being the farthest one out of the three.

“Don’t we have some snacks in the kitchen, hyung?” Minhyun pipes up from his phone, looking at the chestnut haired male across him. “We’ve just having a grocery shopping, like, last week.”

The eldest of the three shakes his head roughly. “No. Not even a single stash of _ramyeon_ was present.”

“Just order some pizza or chicken, then, hyung.” Sungwoon chimes in from whenever he is sitting on the couch. His eyes glances briefly to the pouty male before him and darts back to Minhyun who is back to fiddling on his phone, scrolls through his SNS page aimlessly. “I think they are still taking order at this hour.”

It’s just few minutes before ten at night and the delivery services usually won’t close until eleven, so they still have plenty of time for some order. Jisung leans to the couch with defeated sigh.

“I don’t feel like to have pizza or chicken, Woon-ah.” He replies. “I crave for some meats.”

Sungwoon gasps. “We’ve just like having dinner,” he glances at the clock hanging on the wall, “barely an hour ago and now you’re already hungry again, hyung?” He asks with a slight sarcasm tone dripping on his voice, shaking his head in amusement.

“Well, I can buy something for you if you want, Jisung hyung.” Being the youngest and the most financially stable between the three, Minhyun is often treats them into such a fine dining, although he didn’t mind to have wondering around the food street stall when both of his lovers were craving for much simple food. Minhyun is just as generous as his appearance.

Jisung eyes lit up instantly upon hearing Minhyun’s words, but Sungwoon is quick to dismiss. “Don’t spoil Jisung hyung too much, Minhyunnie.” The red haired male stated a matter of fact. “He doesn’t look as hungry as it seems.”

Sungwoon squeaks loudly when he didn’t have a time to dodge the pillow couch that Jisung had thrown into him and Minhyun just chuckles at the interaction between the grown up male before him. They may seem childish, but both Sungwoon and Jisung are much older than Minhyun, being four years with the eldest, Jisung, and just one year with the second one, Sungwoon. But somehow, Minhyun feels like that he is taking care of two kids that trapped into an adult body.

“But I’m hungry.” Jisung whines again, sulks, prodding down his head and bends his legs close to his chest.

Minhyun darts his eyes for a moment before shifts closer to where Sungwoon sits, whispering something with such a quiet tone that immediately earned him a loud slap on his laps from Sungwoon. Jisung glances for a while but seem didn’t care about what his boyfriends are talking about, because he just feels – hungry.

“Jesus, Minhyunnie.” Sungwoon rolls his eyes, replies with the same hushed tone. “Are you even serious with that?” He asks.

“We never know until we try, hyung.” The dark brown haired male answers with slight certainty. “You just need to appeal him a little.”

Sungwoon sighs as he glancing back and forth between the eldest and the youngest. It’s really a hard job when he always become the most rational person out of the three of them, let it Jisung being on the emotional side and Minhyun being the gentle, soft one. But, somehow Sungwoon already accept his fate long enough when he puts himself into this bizarre relationship.

Sungwoon clears his throat and it gaining Jisung’s attention, a bit, before he is back to his sulking mode again. Sometimes it’s hard to believe that the chestnut haired male is the eldest out of them three, looking at how childish his pout looks. Minhyun is nudging his elbow from his side and Sungwoon just rolls his eyes.

“Hyung.” He calls in, a little soft at tone. “Just come here for a while, hyung.”

Jisung glances, looking at Sungwoon briefly before reluctantly moves from his couch, nestled between both his boyfriends with such a confused face.

“What is it, Woon-ah?” He asks. “Don’t make me curious.”

Minhyun and Sungwoon looks like having a silent agreement between each other and Jisung didn’t feel that he would like for whatever they had agreed on. Sungwoon leans closer, just within an earshot and Minhyun follows a suit, but yet they didn’t say anything. Jisung felt impatient and about to rise from the couch before Minhyun tugs him back with quite a force. He just didn’t understand what is happening right now.

“Sungwoon hyung, tell him.” He heard Minhyun urgently says something from his right side.

“Uhm, well, I actually oppose his idea but I’ll let you know.” Jisung is all listen to Sungwoon if Minhyun didn’t start to distract him, nuzzling his nose to the crook of Jisung’s shoulder and darts his tongue out to give kitten licks along his neck. He slightly whimpers from Minhyun’s ministration and Sungwoon’s words that come out next jolts himself for any good.

“Minhyun thinks that you will get fully stuffed even without any food needed.”

Jisung tilts his head and Minhyun somehow retreat himself with unknown smirk as the eldest looking at him. “How so?”

Sungwoon groans, clearly didn’t like about the thing he wants to say soon. He swallows hard, glancing at Minhyun, before darts back to Jisung and pointing out the next cursed syllable.

“ _Our cocks._ ”

It’s Sungwoon again speaking and Jisung darts his eyes to the red hair male. “Both buried deep into you, at the same time.”

Jisung feels an instant shiver and uninviting twitch on his cock upon hearing such a filthy idea, originally comes from the ever so calm and composed person he ever known, Hwang Minhyun. He didn’t know why he suddenly stutters and cracked a broken voice. “W-what?”

“Shit.” Sungwoon hisses. Even the idea seems compromising; it’s still hard for him to imagining, yet letting it happen. “I’ve told you that is not a good idea, Minhyun.” He wails.

Minhyun, although keeps silent, but his eyes somewhat start darkening. He just looking at his two frustrated boyfriends without even saying anything whilst Jisung is rambling, right in front him.

“Are you both crazy?” He sounds disbelief, clearly disliking the idea. Jisung doesn’t seem fancy to unable to walk properly on the next day. “How could you-” Jisung shifts impatiently between them. “Just – _how_?”

“’m not. He is.” Sungwoon mumbles his quick reply heard within seconds whilst Minhyun just smiling silently.  He then leans closer, grabs Jisung’s frantic hands, circling a soothing thumb in order to make an appeal as the older glances at him.

“Believe me it’ll be amazing, hyung.” He promises a lewd thing with such an innocent face. “We never know until we try, right?” He emphasizes his word by kissing in Jisung’s knuckle. It won’t – _surely won’t_ – makes Jisung approve such a crazy and filthy idea, but Minhyun’s gaze makes the best appeal amongst others.

Jisung groans but never say that he opposed the idea verbally and Sungwoon sighs in defeat. He is torn between the splendid idea of being pleased himself or pitied their eldest lovers for the thing that about to come. He looks at Minhyun again but the dark haired male already got Jisung wrapped under his finger in which he heard their smacking lips and Jisung’s moans in within minute.

Sungwoon huffs before rises up, sighing. He folds his hands on his chest, looking at couple in front of him.

“Guys, bedroom please.” He says a moment later. “As much as I oppose Minhyun’s idea, but we’ll not do _that_ here.”

Minhyun detached his lips from Jisung and follows to one of their bedroom. They shed their clothes rather quickly and Minhyun ceremoniously thrown himself to the bed and Jisung is close in a tow, caged the dark brown haired male in all four before locking their lips again in a passionate kiss. Sungwoon then joins himself, grabs both his lovers neglected cocks and brushes it off lightly, earning such moans before give a simultaneous licking to the blunt tip of each head and strokes along the girth.

Jisung, when he is not sharing kisses with Minhyun, would lifts up Sungwoon’s chin and mold their lips together and Minhyun rather long limbs, grasps Sungwoon’s cock in an instant, caressing with utmost affection as the red haired male moans into the kisses he shared with Jisung. They never work simultaneously like this before, always leaving one of each other become an audience but it really worth to try sometimes. Sungwoon then bends down closer to Minhyun, captured their slightly chapped lips into each other and taking turns with Jisung to caged Minhyun down.

Sungwoon’s cock twitch when their girth slightly brushes and Sungwoon can’t help but rubbing them graciously into each other. Minhyun moans heard as he takes Jisung’s length into the warmth of his mouth and the said male, the eldest between them, let out such a broken whimper. Minhyun supported himself with his elbows as his head bobs rhythmically to consume Jisung’s cock almost fully and it eventually chokes him within time. Sungwoon still rubs his cock into Minhyun’s stiff girth, liking the noises and the aroused feeling he gets when he increases the pace within minutes. Even his labored breath is apparent; Sungwoon didn’t seem to stop it anytime soon.

“Shit, that’s hot.” Jisung amazed and aroused tone heard when he silently observes his lovers sinful cocks being rubs into each other, giving a slight glimpse for whatever happen inside him later on, even his own cock is twitching heavily on Minhyun’s mouth. The said male still works eagerly on Jisung’s girth, leaving his throat being abused by Jisung deep rolls hips and gags himself on it.

Sungwoon now settled himself between Minhyun’s legs, hands reaching out for Minhyun’s pair of ball as his tongue darts out to licking the underside of the stiff girth. He doing it so diligently, taking turns between licks his tongue, bobs his head and strokes his slender finger to Minhyun’s cock as the said male is now let out a lowly grunt when Sungwoon hollowed his cheek and make a loud pop noise.

“Fuck, hyung.” He hisses as Jisung take his chance to push his cock deeper to Minhyun’s mouth. It obviously hit his throat as he coughs and Jisung didn’t even feel sorry for that. He looks too aroused as much as Minhyun did to care about the happening right now.

Jisung finally pulls out his cock and Sungwoon climbs on Minhyun’s body to give a consolation kiss to Minhyun’s swollen lips. The younger male kisses back eagerly, sucking the breath out from Sungwoon’s lungs as he expertly slides his tongue to Sungwoon’s mouth within second. Sungwoon gasps, both because Minhyun’s kiss and Jisung’s care on his cock, stroking with the utmost affection he could get for the night.

Minhyun lifts his weight from the mattress, walking around the bedside to the night stand where Sungwoon already line up the bottle of lube a moment before. He standing there for a good amount of time, eyes somewhat darken when heard Sungwoon’s sharp intake of breath as Jisung slides in and out Sungwoon’s cock in no time. When another loud pop sound heard, Minhyun takes his cue.

“Jisung hyung, let us prep you now.” Minhyun says, showing his generously coated finger, but sounds so raspy. Sungwoon fumbling his feet out from the mattress before follows a suit, coated his fingers and walking closer to the bed again. “In all four, hyung.” He says, equally hoarse with Minhyun’s voice earlier on.

“Shit.” Jisung mutters under his breath but none of them seems care. He never had been prepared by both of them, both of his boyfriends, at the same time. But it happening and he suddenly feels giddy, even he strongly opposed the idea before.

A slick finger easily slides into his entrance and he is sure that is Minhyun’s because the youngest finger seems longer than both of them as Minhyun always hit his sweet spot upon his ministrations for the very first try. Jisung chokes a little when Minhyun presses up but moans when the second finger slides in. It’s not Minhyun’s, he knows, but Sungwoon’s, because of a slight calloused tip on his finger.

Minhyun put another digit and Jisung stifled in between. The elder male pushes back with utmost strength but being taken aback when his lovers’ finger working against each other on his inside. He bends down lower, gripping on the sheets, felt like having breathing difficulties when their fingers are presses up against each other once again.

It didn’t take long for Jisung to feeling so stretch out and so out of breath and when Minhyun hoists him up from the bed and carry his weight down, he feels quite worried he would break Minhyun’s limbs because they are almost on the same weight.  Minhyun assures him not to worry about such thing with a comforting kiss.

Sungwoon comes in tow behind Jisung and the eldest male breathes out hard from his nose, making a choking noise as he slowly pulled down Minhyun’s and Sungwoon’s girth with his own body weight, all at once. He feels so stuffed with their cock alone.

“Shit. Oh Jesus- Shit.” Sungwoon curses hoarsely when he feels the squeeze of Jisung’s entrance around his cock maddening as he rubs Minhyun’s length. Jisung’s thigh shakes on Minhyun’s waist as his own cock twitching and leaking out precum while he adjusts the wide stretch of his boyfriends’ cocks.

Minhyun captures Jisung’s lips after Sungwoon’s plush one as he begins fucking Jisung against Sungwoon, curses when he jolts back into Sungwoon’s cock. Jisung makes another choking noises, intense screaming of wanton sounds as his boyfriends fucking him over and over, Sungwoon’s cock pushing impossibly deeper after Minhyun’s cock stabs him on the prostate. Jisung could only makes moans that vaguely sounds either like Sungwoon’s or Minhyun’s name, far too gone with blurred mind from being split open too nicely on their fat, thick cock.

Jisung begs when he felt too much, body being so flushed as his breath constantly being stolen away from him through the steady thrusts of his lovers. He wants to come, he _needs_ to.

“What is it, love?” Minhyun asks him all too sweet, too nice, in contrary of how sinful he is fucking Jisung right now. “Do you want to cum, hm?”

He holds Jisung’s waist on a tight grip as he rides back his cock, abused entrance clenching as he feels Sungwoon’s slick cock throbbing against his own. Upon this time, Minhyun think that they are all close to the orgasm, unable to keep a while longer.

“P-please l-let me…” Jisung begs again, breath turns shallower.

“W-wait a little more, hyung.” Sungwoon pipes up, breath ragged but still able to placing languid kiss on Jisung’s flushed skin within his reach. He felt that the veins of his cock are throbbing unevenly against Jisung’s tender heat and Minhyun’s fat, thick girth.

Jisung weakly nods, pliantly back to rides their cock as his life depended on it. Minhyun slams impossibly deep before pushing it back forcefully to Sungwoon’s front so Sungwoon could hits deeper, over and over again. They pull out a noise of desperation from their eldest lover, his hard cock bobbing hard and untouched, begging for release while being fucked.

“It’s okay, hyung.” Minhyun soothing voice heard as Jisung shivers, cries out uncontrollably while he can’t hold it any longer, body trembling so badly from the over stimulation. “You’ve been good today, hyung. Cum for us, please.”

Jisung’s mind went blank as he spurting what it seems endless strings of white on his skin and Minhyun’s whilst Sungwoon moaning as he felt he spill out his load deep inside his boyfriends’ warmth. Jisung’s entrance constant clenching is enough to milking out Minhyun’s white string all over his inside.

Soon they are all over the edge, feeling too much overwhelmed for the things just happening, collapsed atop on each other on the floor whilst Jisung feels that he utterly fucked into heaven but groans when their cock being pulled out a while later.

Sungwoon rolls into Minhyun’s side, quickly engage in another open mouthed kiss as Jisung still takes time to calm down his very rapid heartbeat. He still can’t believe what just happens, because earlier on he just feeling – hungry. He thinks that he eventually unable to walk for few days further and should coming up with reasonable excuses when he pulls out his sick leave.

And he couldn’t say that because he was being double fucked by his boyfriends, could he?

Jisung turns out his head to where Sungwoon lays beside Minhyun and he encounters with a smugly grin over his handsome face when they shared a glance with each other. He knows that Sungwoon will be teasing him every time he pulls out that look.

“Hyung.” He calls in. “Are you still hungry now?”

Minhyun chuckles reverberate beneath him as Jisung slaps his shoulder weakly. “Geez, thank you for remind me, Woon-ah.”

“Are you, hyung?” This time it’s Minhyun.

“Not you too, Minhyunnie.”

They bark laughter simultaneously.

“So, are we doing this every time Jisung hyung feels hungry?” Sungwoon asks again, with such a teasing tone.

“No, thank you very much, Sungwoon. I won’t tell when I’m hungry later on.”

They bark laughter again and Jisung somehow feels light. He knows where to stand when he needs support later on. They are just lovely, understanding and so adventurous at the same time. He just feeling thankful and grateful to be able to meet and sharing this special relationship for once in a life time.

“Hey, I love you two.” He mumbles to no one in particular, eyes are heavy.

Minhyun and Sungwoon smiles about the same time, intertwining their fingers together, put their loving gaze to their eldest lover.

“We love you too, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i'm kinda rush for the ending, but hopefully you'll like it ;)  
> more stories to come, so keep updated!


End file.
